


The Mad King and His Elite Knights

by fryingpanofdoomwrites



Series: The Mad King Drabbles [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Kings AU, Mad King Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fryingpanofdoomwrites/pseuds/fryingpanofdoomwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were many tales that spread across the land about the Mad King kept his knights and even where they came from, but this story is the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mad King and His Elite Knights

**Author's Note:**

> Short, and sweet. Just a drabble. Popped into my head before Mad King Ryan Part 2

There were stories about the five elite guards that the Mad King had. That three were once kings themselves, their crowns taken by the man they now serve, one a prince, stolen from his kingdom, and the final a plain woodsman, with extraordinary strength.

There was Ray; the youngest and most mysterious knight, processing quick speed, and deadly aim with a this rapier, and throwing knives. He does not like to torment or endure his killings like his comrades, preferring to end lives quickly. He was once the king of his own land, the Rose or Red King. He only fought when he needed, which was why, as the rumors said, he lost his kingdom to the Mad King.

Gavin was a prince once so they say. He was from a land across the water, giving him an accent that many would describe as attractive. He wore the skin of a creeper, a deadly monster that only a choice few attempt to kill. The once prince was a sniper, using his long bow with deadly accuracy staying away from the main bloodshed.

The Bear King Mogar, or Michael, was one of the deadliest warriors the Mad King commanded. His wielded a diamond long sword strapped to his back, a cloak of brown bear skin enhancing his chosen name. He was young for a guard, and even younger for a king, he ruled his kingdom with an iron fist, but still was brought down with the Mad King.

The only non-royal of the five was Jack, a common woodsman, who really did not enjoy fighting, but did so to protect his family. The Mad King knew him from the past, and persuaded the bearded man to join his ranks. The rugged man hefted an axe into battle, which had seen both trees and human flesh.

The eldest knight was the Drunken King, who had willingly given his own kingdom to the Mad King, only wanting a simple life after, but was forced into the knights, for his experience and skill on the battlefield. He didn’t want to fight, not that any of the knights did, but he did, serving his king to the best of his ability.

The Mad King held his knights in the palm of his hand, tugging strings and lies around them, to keep them in his control. He took kingdoms, lives and families, to have power and keep it. He truly was a Mad King.


End file.
